I Don't Like You
by Mademoiselle Mirage
Summary: "And why do you seem so entertained?" It was a rhetorical question and I definitely wasn't expecting an answer."Oh . . . just about the fact that you have the weirdest taste in men." Hyuuga mocked.  HxK


**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to the genius, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p>"Yome, go away and find someone else to bother." I spat irritably as I shut my door closed in front of him.<p>

Yome needed to seriously stop bugging me. Just because I told him I thought he was cool enough to hang out with me, doesn't mean he can just start barging into my business. If he thought I was being serious, he better think again.

I stared at Amanatsu for a second. She was staring right back at me with her usual confused facial expression. I turned away from her, and logged onto my computer. There just had to be a way to get him off my mind!

"Hey, Hotaru," Amanatsu tapped me lightly on the shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

I didn't need to reply. Amanatsu already knew she needed to shut up. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. This shouldn't have happened in the first place. Yome and I were completely different from each other. And if only I can build a time machine right now, I would go back to the time before I even said those things. He was unbearable. He bothered me a lot and made me seem like a total fool in front of everyone.

See, this all started when I was in the classroom. I was reading a book quietly when Mikan came in the room, screaming random things about rabbits and dogs. Hyuuga, on the other hand, told her to shut up. All of us in the room perfectly knew too well that it was only an excuse for Hyuuga to get Mikan's attention. I turned back to reading when Mikan started ranting.

"Oh, yeah?" Mikan said competitively, standing right in front of Hyuuga. "Well why is Hotaru my best friend till now?"

"You're of great use to Imai when it comes to blackmailing, that's why," Yome intervened as he shrugged. He looked at me. "Right, Imai?"

"Yes, Yome," I said sarcastically, closing my book. "_That_ is why you're cool enough to hang out with me."

Yome grinned. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Now piss off and mind your own damned business."

"Alright then," Yome winked at me.

Mikan had her mouth hung open. I slapped her hard on the cheek for her to regain consciousness. Hyuuga was smirking at me, as if he were amused. I glared at him.

"And why do you seem so entertained?" It was a rhetorical question and I definitely wasn't expecting an answer. I just wanted Hyuuga to stop making such facial expression.

"Oh . . . just about the fact that you have the weirdest taste in men." Hyuuga mocked.

This irked me. I've never felt so disgusted in my life. Whoever thought I had such interest in Yome must be mentally damaged. There was just _no_ possible way I would ever be interested in such delinquent. The thought of it just makes me hurl all over. I couldn't fathom how Hyuuga could ever conclude something so repulsive.

Walking away from Hyuuga, I went out of the room and tried to get the whole thing out of my head. I was taking small steps towards my lab when all of a sudden, Yome came running towards me, grinning.

"Hey, Imai!" Yome tried to catch up with me, his grin not fading away. I stopped in my tracks. "Let's talk."

"Make it quick, Yome," I said coldly. "I don't have all day.

He stared at me, trying to read my mind. I quirked a brow.

_What?_ My mind thought.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

I didn't speak. I didn't need to. He knew what was on my mind. And what's even worse is that he's not listening. God, how can he think that he actually had the chance? Was he insane? Or was he just making fun of me? Either way, I knew this wasn't good. Because I knew for sure that he's not going to give up until I give him a yes. As if having Mikan around wasn't enough, Yome was a whole new level of annoying.

"Yome, I think you have the wrong person," I stated. He seemed confuse. "I'm not Shouda. Go find her if you must."

"I'm not stupid, Imai," Yome replied. "I know what you're up to. And you know, you don't need to be in denial. I know you've liked me all these years."

Did I really just hear that correctly? Because I'm not going to think twice about slapping him senseless and reprogramming Amanatsu to punch him.

"Oh don't be silly, Yome," I told him, crossing my arms. "I would never like a guy like you. You're too ignorant—too cheap for me. If you're _that_ desperate to find a girlfriend, ask Shouda out. I'm sure she won't say no."

"But I don't like Permy!" Yome argued. I simply rolled my eyes. "I like _you_."

"Listen to me, Yome," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "_I don't like you. _And you most definitely not like me back. So just please leave me alone before I hit you with my Baka gun."

I tried to ignore Yome as long as I could while I made my way to my lab. He followed me all the way, saying the most annoying things I could never have imagined. He explained that he liked me for a while now—which I thought was all bull. When he started reading my mind out loud, I punched him on his face. It didn't seem enough to shut him up so I did it again.

"_I don't like you._" I repeated, this time with more irritation in my voice. "And if you don't shut up any time soon, I'm getting a restraining order!"

"But Hotaru—"

"Zip it!"

Normally, I wouldn't run at any situation but it called for it when Yome still wouldn't leave me alone. My lab was near and all I had to do was run a little more. When I got close to the lab, I hastily rummaged my pocket for my keys. My hands were becoming shaky as I opened the door.

"Admit it!" Yome yelled from down the hallway. He was panting hard from all the running. "Just admit it Hotaru! You're being a coward!"

Yome was now standing in front of my lab. I gave him a long, hard look before immediately telling him to go bother somebody else.

An hour later, I decided to open the door again, thinking that Yome might've left. But as soon as the door swung open, Yome had attacked me with a deep, rough kiss. My eyes were left wide open the whole time and I could feel my head about to explode.

By the time Yome pulled away, he laughed and backed away as he wiped off his lips. He seemed to be prepared to run away for some reason.

"Yeah, you were right," Yome smiled. "I _don't_ like you."

I abruptly took out my Baka gun and shot it at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ekh. Not my best. This is actually an old document. I was supposed to post it like last summer wherein my writing started to suck a whole lot more. This is not how I planned it to end. But it's okay. It's not like I expect my writing to be really good. :P

_Review if you must._

_**- Mademoiselle Mirage**_


End file.
